


Chaos Without Solution

by The_Cat



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M, blood and chaos headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 12:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4304355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cat/pseuds/The_Cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The altar explodes. Thaumcraft mixes with Blood Magic. But the aftermath is always so much harder than the blow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chaos Without Solution

_“Look, I can put this book in the alter- what is this…”_

_“Parvis, stop it!”_

_“It’s a- a purple book thing, I can put it in, I’m a God now, look at this, I’m the greatest God ever!”_

_“Parv stop! You’re going to get us killed!”_

**_Bang._ **

The explosion sends us both flying apart. I can feel my head slam against the cold stone as the blast crumples the building. Then, nothing.

Hours pass before I wake, pain throbbing through my head. The remains of my armour lie in shreds on the ground, surrounded by glowstone and blood and threads of red and black metal. I reach out, clasping the cold, crumpled scraps of what was once armour in my fist.

_Will._

My body jerks, the sheer destruction of the altar filling the room. Blood is everywhere, painting the walls a deep red. Under the red is purple, woven through the stone and over the floor.. My ears are ringing, screaming in my head to get out of the wreck. I pull myself up, surveying the mess. A pillar has crashed into one of the walls, the dirt that was outside the brick tumbling in. It was tinged with the same purple.. A small figure is under the stone brick, blonde hair covering his face. I drag myself toward the body, attempting to pull the pillar from his chest. It begins to budge, causing more of the building to fall. _Shit._ I move Will’s hair from his face, choking back tears as I see the blood.

“Will? Please wake up…” I croak, attempting to pull him from under the stone. He’s cold. I choke back a sob, looking around him. His communicator is strewn over the floor, screen cracked but still humming a light blue. I grasp it, looking at the chat log. It’s filled with questions of the explosion.

**< LividCoffee> what the fuck was that?**

**< Sips_> Whatever it is something juicy better had happened.**

**< KirinDave> Whatever it is, Sips, you can keep your big nose out of it.**

**< Sips_> Yeah, yeah.**

I shake my head, sending a message.

**< W_Strife> hello?**

**< W_Strife> its parv i need help**

**< Sips_> Shit man, that was you?**

**< W_Strife> ive fucked up ok strife is going to die i need HELP**

**< KirinDave> I’m coming.**

**< Sips_> I bet you are! ;)**

I groan, place the communicator down, and press my forehead to Will’s. He was so pale...

“Oh, Parvis, what a mess you’ve made.”

“Will…”

“I tried to teach you discipline for this exact reason, Parv. I told you, this magic is consuming.” The mage kneels beside me, sighing quietly. “When I lift this; take Will and wait outside. I’ll be right behind you.”

Before I can answer he is lifting the pillar, blue falling around his body. I lift Will from the ground, his body limp in my arms.

“Hurry!” Kirin shouts. I run up the stairs, pushing past the remains of the secret door and out of the building. Outside shows more purple, the diseased colour spread through Strife’s sunflowers and out toward the trees. Kirin emerges behind me, the sound of the building crashing behind him. He looks around, his face draining of colour.

“Kirin-”

“How the fuck did you do that?”

“I- I don’t know, okay? I don’t remember…”

“This is why people like you shouldn’t go near Magic.” He growls, beginning to walk away.

“Wait! What about Will? I don’t know what to do!” I cry. He falters, looking back.

“We’re taking him to Lying. He’ll know what to do. The fact neither of you have any Flux is concerning.”

“Is he going to die?”

“I don’t know. Come on.”

***

Lying is furious.

“How could you be such an idiot?! Who let him near Magic anyway? He’s an imbecile! You could have killed yourself and Will!”

“I-”

“Later, Lying. We have more important problems now.” Kirin gestures to Will’s pale form, still unmoving.

“Of course.” He mutters. He places his hand over Will’s forehead, closing his eyes. They open moments later, worry replacing anger.

“What?” I ask. He doesn’t rely, lifting one of Strife’s eyelids open.

“Shit…” Kirin breathes, looking up at Lying.

“What is it?”

“There’s Flux in his brain. It’s incredibly destructive. I need to work fast. Kirin, take Parvis and get him some food, he looks like he’s about to pass out. I need silence for this.”

“Of course. Come on, Parv.”

“But…”

“You can be with him all you like when he’s better.” Kirin smiles, lifting me to my feet and walking me out the door. I make it five steps past the  door before I fall, breaking down into wracks of tears. I sob, hugging myself as everything hits me. I almost _killed_ my best friend. My only friend. I can feel muscular arms around my shoulders, pulling me into a tight hug.

“It’s all my fault…” I whisper.

“I can’t say that it isn’t, Alex, but he’s going to be okay and he’ll forgive you. I promise.” He replies. I stand, wiping my eyes quickly. He rises beside me, directing me into a kitchen-style area. Kirin sits me down, pulling some food out one of the drawers and pouring a glass of water. I sigh, taking a sip when he hands it to me.

“Thank you.”

“Are you okay?”

“That’s a pretty stupid question.”

“I mean physically, you idiot. You were in that blast too, you know.”

“I’m fine. I mean, my head hurts a little, but-”

“Let me see.” He frowns, pulling my head down and carefully poking at my scalp.

“I’m fine-”

“You’re bleeding.”

“Oh.” I frown. He places his hand over the grazed area, allowing his Magic to flow into the wound. The pain dissolves into a dull throb circling my skull. I sigh, leaning back in my chair. My eyes close, pulling me from consciousness as I fall into a hellish sleep.

***

“Parv! Wake up!”

“Wh…” I groan, opening my eyes. Lying is stood over me, arms folded. I look up at him, a confused frown across my face.

“He’s fine. He’s awake if you want to see him.”

“He is?! Oh, thank fuck…” I sigh, jumping to my feet.

“One thing-”

“What?”

“He, uh, he seems to have forgotten a lot. He didn’t know who me or Kirin were. We’re hoping he’ll know you.”

“What do you mean?”

“The Flux has eaten his memories, Parv.”

“No- no you’re lying!” I yell, pushing past him. I open the door, looking over at Strife. He’s sat on a sofa, a cup of coffee in his hands. He looks up at me, a small smile across his face.

“Hello.” He croaks. His voice sounds broken, like it was ripped by the blast.

“I-”

“I’m William Strife. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Will?” I ask, my stomach turning.

“Yeah.” He replies, his smile not faltering. I back out the room, running outside. My head is full, pounding against my skull. He’s forgotten everything. It’s all my fault. I double over, gagging for breath. I can feel a presence beside me, and small hands are holding my hair from my face as I’m sick. Another hand rubs my back gently, soothing me until I stop. Kirin is one side of me, Lying the other.

“I tried to get them back. They seem to be locked somehow. I can’t get into his mind.”

“We’ll work on it.” Kirin sighs. I sink back, tears filling my eyes once more.

“This is all my fault…”

“Yes, it is.” Lying mutters, standing once more. “But there’s no point in crying about it. I need to work out how to get the Flux from his memories, and you need to fix the mess you’re in. That explosion was probably heard the other side of Minecraftia!”

“Lying’s right. We’re going to have RidgeDog and DaveChaos nosing very soon, and I don’t even want to think how the Magic Police will react-”

“Oh, fuck!” I groan. I had forgotten about the Magic Police. Running a hand through my hair I stand. “Okay, okay. Go work on Strife. I’ll repay you for your help. I need to- I need to fix this somehow. I need a solution.” _I need my solution._

“Try speaking to Xephos,” Kirin offered. “They were super close, he may have some idea what to do here.”

“I will, thank you.”

“It’s getting late, though. Get some rest, you’re still looking pretty beat up. I’ll sort Will, go see Xephos tomorrow.”

“But-”

“No buts. There’s enough space for you to stay, and you’ll just get yourself killed if you’re out at night.”

“Okay. But I’m going as soon as the light is up.” I mutter, returning to the house. I stop when I hear quiet humming coming from Will’s room. Shaking my head, I walk over and knock the door gently.

“Come in!” the quiet voice chirps. I enter slowly, looking up at his tired form.

“I’m sorry I ran out earlier, I, uh…”

“Oh, it’s okay. Lying said something awful had happened to you, I’m very sorry.”

“It’s nothing you could have prevented, ‘s my fault.”

“I’m sure you didn’t mean for it to happen!”

“I don’t know what I meant for, but it happened anyway.” I frown. His smile falters and he’s rushing toward me, strong arms under my shoulders as I fall.

“You need to rest.”

“I- yeah, I do.”

“What’s your name? I didn’t catch it before.”

“Alex Parvis.”

“Alex…” He frowns, helping me steady. “I’m sure I know you somehow.”

“Oh?”

“I don’t know how, must just be a familiar face.”

“Probably.” I force a smile. My legs buckle again as Lying enters the room. He sighs, slinging an arm around my waist and allowing me to rest my weight on him.

“I’ll see you in the morning, Alex.”

“Night…” I sigh, allowing Lying to walk me out the room and down a corridor.

“We’ll bring him back, Parv.”

“You have a God, right?”

“Yeah, what’s your point?”

“He helped you. He- he’s made things right. That’s what they’re meant to do right?”

“Parvis, our Gods are _very_ different.”

“I just- what if Ridge-”

“No. He is not stepping foot into this building.”

“He could-”

“No. He cannot. He will call us all up for debts.”

“But it’s Will’s memory!”

“Sleep. Get in touch with Xephos tomorrow. We are _not_ involving RidgeDog.” Lying almost throws me into bed, turning to leave the room.

“But-”

“I will be praying to my Gods, Alex. They are different to yours, and they do not call debts. Goodnight.”

“Night.” I mutter, rolling over. The bed is soft, warm, and before I know it I can’t help falling asleep.

 

_He’s falling. He won’t stop. I run after him, ever down the slope. Vivid colour pours from his mind. It’s draining, replacing red with grey and blonde with white. The colour won’t stop flowing, ever escaping his body. Purple vines whip from the ground, lashing at his greyed body. Purple began to stain his clothes, seeping into his shirt. He hits the ground, a loud scream escaping his lips. I finally catch up to him, to see purple in his eyes. It’s covering his body, the screams never ending. Vines latch to his body, covering him quicker than I can snap them._

_“Help me, Alex…”_

_“How? How can I bring back the memories?”_

_The screaming continued, his words falling on deaf ears. I sob, grasping his shoulders and pulling him from the ground. I hold him in my arms as the vines surround us._

_“I love you, William Strife.”_

 

I wake with a start, jolting up from my bed. Stone is surrounding me, covered in purple and blood. I blink, rubbing my eyes. The soft blue glow of wallpaper hugs the walls, the scent of incense and egg filling my nostrils. I groan, slipping out of bed and onto my feet. My head is still pounding. I wobble out the room, stretching out my back.

“Morning, Parvis.” Kirin smiles, walking toward me with a cup of coffee. I smile gratefully as he hands it to me, taking a large sip.

“Morning. What time is it?”

“About 9am.”

“Is Will up?”

“He’s having breakfast. Lying is talking with him, I think they’re getting somewhere. He remembers you, but he doesn’t know how or who you are.”

“I see. Maybe I should speak to him?” I shrug, strolling into the kitchen. Lying is stood over a stove, frying some food.

“Breakfast?”

“Yes please.” I smile. Will is sat on a chair, nose in a book. He looks exhausted.

“Hey, Will, sleep alright?”

“No.”

“Wh-”

“Are you a Blood Mage, Alex?”

“I-”

“Yes or no.”

“I was. Something happened, my altar is gone. It’s all gone now.”

“I had a dream. I was with you and you were- you were fucking _mad_. You put a thaumonomicon in the fucking altar. I woke up after it exploded and I couldn’t get back to sleep.”

“Will-”

“It’s fine, it was just a dream.”

“Parv, come help me a sec.” Lying cuts in. I walk over reluctantly, looking at the smaller man.

“What’s up.”

“Reach down the salt for me will you? Kirin put it up there for a joke.” He pouts. I chuckle, handing down the shaker.

“I’m sure you trick him enough.”

“Secrets stay secret, Alex.” He winks, pulling some plates out the cupboard and setting up breakfast.

“Did you hear what he said?” I ask in a hushed whisper.

“Yes. Did you seriously do that? You’re such an idiot.”

“Shut up.” I frown. He laughs, probably the first real, whole laugh I’d heard from him in, well, forever.

“I can’t see why he ever stuck with you, y’know. Or Kirin always wanting to help you. You’re very lucky you’re so likable.”

“I’d be dead if I wasn’t.” I smile. There’s a loud thud from behind us, followed by a groan. I turn, running toward the chairs. Will is clasping his chest, coughing violently.

“Kirin!” Lying yells, running up behind me. Will gags, coughing growing harsher.

“What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know!” He growls, moving Strife onto his back. He’s convulsing, eyes wide. Purple is threading through his eyes, covering his veins. Kirin is stood over us, his eye’s scanning Will’s body.

“It’s still in there. Maybe that’s why we can’t get his memories?”

Will stops moving, a smile falling across his face. Flux crawls over his body, staining his skin with it’s plague. He sits up, his head snapping to look at me. His smile curls into a grin, laughter bubbling in the back of his throat. It’s not human and it’s not Will.

“The mother wants you.” He laughs, his voice broken and strained. “She wants you _dead_!”

In seconds he’s on atop me, his nails digging into my throat. They’re like claws, scratching and pulling at skin. Arms wrap around his torso and he’s pulled off, Kirin pushing the crazed man up against the wall. Lying runs off, shouting he won’t be long. Will lunges forward, smacking Kirin across the face. He cuts easily, blood dripping down Kirin’s face.

“Parv, help me out here!” He growls. I stand,grasping one of Will’s arms and pinning it to the wall. Kirin grabs the other, holding him back. Lying returns, a long sword and a book in his hand.

“What the fuck are you doing?” I yell.

“Purification.” He mutters. “Close your eyes, or you’ll stop me.”

“But-”

“Do it, Parv. It’s his only hope.” Kirin smiles reassuringly. “We promised to help.”

I close my eyes, listening intently to Lying’s voice. He’s reciting something, but the language is foreign and outdated. I hear the sword dragging across the floor and flinch, gripping Will’s arm harder. Lying shouts something, then all I hear are screams. Opening my eyes I see Lying look away, closing his eyes tightly. Will is screaming, the sword forced deep into his stomach. I grasp the hilt, ready to pull it away.

“No!” Lying shouts. “It’s doing the job, for _fucks_ sake leave it!”

I move away. Lying never swears. The taint begins to soak the blade, absorbing the metal in it’s glow.Strife goes limp. He’s losing a lot of blood. Kirin moves away, looking toward Lying. With a nod, withdraws the sword from Will’s chest. Kirin’s hand presses on the wound, light blue clotting the blood and stitching over the skin. Lying is looking over the sword, intrigue lighting up his eyes. Kirin steps back, his cheek already healed over into a small scar. I pull Will into my arms, sobbing into his hair. Lying smiles, handing the now-sheathed sword over to a confused Kirin. Almost as soon as he loses contact with the hilt, he falls to the floor.

“Ah, shit.” Kirin mutters, lifting the mage into his arms.

“Is he okay?” I ask.

“He’s fine. The ritual is very exhausting, he needs some rest. I’ll find somewhere safe for this, okay?”

“Okay. Thank you so much.” I smile.

“You fucking owe us, you dick.” He laughs, leaving me in silence.

“I better not owe anyone.” A quiet voice groans. I look down to see bright green eyes looking up at me.

“Will?”

“Hey, Parv.” He smiles. “How the fuck did we get here?”

“What do you mean? You just Flux attacked us.”

“No, you just fucking exploded your altar. Dude, what are you taking?”

“Nothing! Wait- you remember that?”

“Yes, you idiot. What wouldn’t I remember? Your dork face was there.”

“Will…” I whisper, pulling him into a tight hug. I can feel tears welling in my eyes, slowly dripping onto Strife’s back.

“What’s gotten into you?”

“You almost died! Then you lost your memories! The explosion infected you with Flux! Lying just fucking- he just _stabbed_ you to get it back out again!”

“Well, I don’t recall that, but I do know that I told you not to get cocky with that, you dick! You wrecked my exoskeleton!”

“Exo-what?”

“You’re such an idiot.” He groans, moving from my grip. He stands, wobbling slightly and falling back.

“Are you okay?” I ask, jumping to my feet and helping him stand.

“Fine.” He smiles. I pull him into one more hug, planting a soft kiss on his cheek. His face flushes red, burning with embarrassment.

“I love you, dork.” I smile.

“I love you too, idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> phew, thanks for waiting for so long for more work from me! i've been working on 3 fully fledged chapters and all fanfics but im at a stump with them all and not feeling up to writing them, so i thought id throw something else up to compensate a while! i promise something will happen soon- hey, maybe itll even have a bearable summary!  
> but alas, thank you all for sticking by! feedback always appreciated, big love to all! <3


End file.
